


Toy Trouble

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma both want to buy the same toy. Too bad there’s only one left…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Trouble

Regina frantically scanned the aisles for any sign of the toy she was looking for.

There were rows and rows of Barbie dolls, toy cars, stuffed animals and more. But none of those were right. None of those were what Henry wanted.

It was the latest ‘must have’ toy. The deluxe Iron Man action figure. All the stores had been selling out of it and Regina was getting desperate.

After running round half the store Regina finally found the superhero aisle.

And there, in the centre, was the last remaining action figure.

Regina gasped in relief and ran forward and grabbed the toy.

At the same time as her hand landed on the box, another hand grabbed the other side.

Regina’s head whipped round to find the owner of the hand, who turned out to be a woman with long blonde hair tumbling in curls over her shoulders, and the most startlingly emerald eyes Regina had ever seen.

"Excuse me dear, that’s mine," Regina finally managed to say, inclining her head towards the action figure they both still held on to.

"Actually, I grabbed it first so that makes it mine," the blonde woman replied, sounding amused.

"That’s ridiculous, we both reached it at the same time," Regina huffed.

The woman smiled, ever so slightly lopsidedly, it was quite endearing.

"Well then it’s not yours either then is it? How about we flip a coin to see who gets it? That seems fair."

Regina started to panic, she really needed this toy. Henry wanted it more than anything, and with their relationship as strained as it had been lately, Regina was hoping that if she gave it to him for Christmas it might be the first step towards restoring their relationship.

Neither woman had yet let go of the toy.

"Please, Miss…" Regina trailed off, waiting for the blonde woman to give her name.

"Emma, Emma Swan," she said with another smile, "hi."

"Miss Swan, please, you don’t understand, I need this toy. My son Henry wants it for Christmas and…" Regina couldn’t believe she was about to admit this to a stranger, but she hoped that Emma Swan would be kind enough to give her the toy, once she understood, "and, well, we haven’t been getting on very well lately, he… has become convinced that I am an ‘Evil Queen’ from a story book, and so I was hoping that if I got him the toy he wanted then he might start to see that I’m not evil and that I love him so much… I’m sorry for rambling. Please, I just really need this toy."

Emma did not let go of the toy and Regina felt her heart sink.

"What’s your name?" the blonde eventually asked.

"Regina, Regina Mills."

"Well Regina, I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll let you have the toy if you go on a date with me."

Whatever Regina had been expecting Emma to say, it hadn’t been that.

Regina knew she would agree to anything to get that toy for Henry, so going on a date would be a small price to pay. Especially when Emma was as gorgeous as she was.

"Alright, we have a deal," Regina said with a nod.

Emma finally let go of the toy and Regina quickly hugged it to her chest.

After exchanging phone numbers Regina turned to head towards the checkout.

"Regina!" Emma called, and Regina turned to look at the blonde who hadn’t moved yet.

"I would have let you have the toy anyway you know… But I hope you’ll still go on a date with me."

Regina found herself blushing slightly. She nodded, not trusting herself to say anything, and continued walking away.

A thought stopped her and she turned to face Emma once more.

"Who were you buying the toy for, Miss Swan?"

Emma grinned and stuffed her hands deep in her pockets.

"I was buying it for myself, actually. Sounds like Henry will appreciate it more though. He’s very lucky to have you."

Regina smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Emma. I’ll… I’ll call you to arrange our date."

"I look forward to it."


End file.
